


Aliens VS Star Trek

by starsinger



Category: Alien (1979), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ensign Red Shirt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: This will possibly be the shortest and worst Aliens fanfic. Why? Well, you’ll see. Don’t own them.





	Aliens VS Star Trek

Ensign Red Shirt started screaming, and stumbling around the reception area. Alien Ambassadors and Starfleet Captain abounded in this area of the Enterprise. He clutched at his chest as McCoy approached him with his tricorder. Jim watched as McCoy’s considerable eyebrows knit together as he studied the readouts. Jim watched in confusion as McCoy turned back and started talking to Spock.

Jim watched in horror as something seemed to punch from the Ensign’s chest covered in his blood as the man fell to the ground. Jim suddenly had visions of horrific aliens grabbing his crew and hauling them away as incubators for things just like them.

Just as he saw himself in the Ensign’s shoes, a phaser whine sounded from Spock’s area as it enveloped both the Ensign and the small alien just as it was hissing at them. Both were vaporized instantly. Jim turned back to the Ambassador behind them, “Well, Ambassador, how was dinner?”

The End


End file.
